Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluidic component and to apparatuses which comprise such fluidic component.
Description of Related Art
This invention relates to a fluidic component according to the preamble of claim 1 and to apparatuses which comprise such fluidic component.
Fluidic components are provided to produce a moving fluid jet. At the component outlet a desired fluid flow pattern is produced, without the fluidic component comprising any movable elements. Examples for such fluid flow patterns include jet oscillations, rectangular, sawtooth-shaped or triangular jet paths, spatial or temporal jet pulsations and switching operations. Oscillating fluid jets are used to for example uniformly distribute a fluid jet (or fluid stream) on a target area. The fluid stream can be a liquid stream, a gas stream or a multi-phase stream (for example wet steam).
Fluidic components are known for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,702,020 B2 or 8,733,401 B2. These components include a flow chamber which can be traversed by a main flow of a fluid. The flow chamber also is referred to as interaction chamber.
The flow chamber includes at least one inlet opening, via which the fluid enters into the fluidic component, and at least one outlet opening, via which the fluid exits from the fluidic component. For an oscillating fluid deflection at the outlet opening of the fluidic component a means for the targeted change in direction of the fluid stream is provided. In the fluidic components from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,702,020 B2 and 8,733,401 B2 this means is formed as at least one additional flow channel (also referred to as feedback channel). This feedback channel is a means for reversing a main flow, which traverses the flow chamber from the inlet opening to the outlet opening. The means for the targeted change in direction also can be formed as a closed cavity. Note that the means for the targeted change in direction of the main flow may also be referred to as a deflection device for the targeted change in the direction of the main flow.
When the fluidic component is traversed by a particle-containing fluid, the particles (for example foreign objects or impurities) can accumulate in portions of the fluidic component, so that the fluidic component no longer can perform its function or only in a deteriorated way. To avoid such accumulation of particles in a fluidic component, it is known from the prior art to either insert separate filter elements upstream of the inlet opening of the fluidic component for shielding against foreign objects or to use integrated filter elements directly at the inlet opening of the fluidic component. The particle-containing fluid thus flows around (passes) the filter elements, which are located upstream of or at the inlet opening of the fluidic component and filter out the particles before entry of the fluid into the fluidic component.
The use of additional means for fluid filtration upstream of the inlet opening on the one hand causes higher costs than a fluidic component without filter elements and on the other hand increases the complexity of the systems. When the filter elements are arranged at the inlet opening of the fluidic component (as known for example from EP 1 513 711 B1, EP 1 053 059 B1 or EP 1 827 703 B1), the fluidic component can lose its function when the filter element is clogged due to foreign objects. In such components or due to additional means for fluid filtration arranged upstream of the inlet opening, the pressure loss also is increased as compared to a fluidic component without filter elements.